Soy de Ella
by potter421
Summary: Jason ya se espera lo que va a pasar, no puede evitarlo. Sabe que Él es de ELLA pero no lo acepta. Ademas, tiene a Piper y ella a Percy. Aunque eso no ha evitado que ellos sigan con lo suyo. Pero hay una fuerza divina detras de esto, una diosa del amor. (One-Shot, contiene un lemon parcial)


**Hola, este es mi primer One-Shot que pienso publicar. Así que, si quieren criticar la historia está bien, lo tomare como comentarios constructivos.**

 **Advertencia: Va haber un intento de lemon (Anal, Oral y por al frente ̶ no se como se dice ̶) y posiblemente un corazón roto al final.**

 **Discleimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no al Tío Rick.**

 **Pareja: Jason x Annabeth**

* * *

 **Jason se sentía** mal al hacer esto; pero Annabeth no iba a parar hasta que el accediera. Siempre era el mismo cuento: ella empezaba a besarlo, él la rechazaba, ella le quitaba la ropa, él se alejaba y seguían con ese juego hasta que el accedía.

Nunca fallaba.

Nunca.

Se sentía mal con Piper, Percy y con el mismo.

Desde que llegaron de la misión de salvar a Hera de la Casa del Lobo, Annabeth lo empezó a mirar diferente. Todavía recordaba lo que Annabeth le dijo cuando todo comenzó:

"Vas a aceptar esto quieras o no. Percy siempre tuvo miedo de hacerme daño, pero tú no te escaparas. Eres el remplazo de Percy, y eres mío… hoy tu me vas hacer tuya."

Estuvimos así por meses, hasta en el viaje a Grecia. Por las noches ella iba a mi camarote y después de tener sexo ella regresaba al suyo. Cuando la guerra contra Gea termino, eran todas las noches.

Ahora mismo Annabeth está en el proceso de quitarme la ropa y toda cae en la estatua hippie de mi padre, ya que estamos en mi cabaña,

Al verme desnudo, acepto lo inevitable, me rindo.

Su mirada tiene un destello diferente, y no es deseo o lujuria, es amor. Esa mirada es la que me da Piper y que yo sé, no la miro así.

Acepto todos los sentimientos que he tenido de Annabeth, los celos que he tenido de Percy. Y acepto que yo no quiero a Piper.

Le doy un beso, se sorprende ya que mayormente es ella la que empieza.

Le quito la camisa del campamento Mestizo con suavidad, le beso el cuello y bajo hasta su pecho, dejando un rastro húmedo hasta la parte que más quiero llegar la cual todavía tiene algo entre medio de los dos: su sostén. Se lo quito con cariño, y sé que ella nota algo diferente en mí.

Me quedo quieto observando su belleza, algo que hago por primera vez desde que empezamos esto.

"Eres hermosa" ̶ Murmuro pero sé que ella lo oye al ver el rojo en sus mejillas.

Aprieto con delicadeza pero con fuerza sus pechos, caben perfectos en mis manos. Ella gime. La beso con pasión mientras sigo masajeando sus pechos. Sus gemidos son ahogados por mi boca, con mi lengua pido permiso para entrar. La abre, su lengua y la mía luchan una batalla que no quiero que termine, pero nos quedamos sin aire.

Se declara el ganador que soy yo.

Nuestras respiraciones son agitadas, mis manos bajan a su cintura y la atraen hacia mí. Gime al sentir la gigantesca erección que tengo, se me había olvidado que no tengo ropa.

Le quito el pantalón corto con paciencia, pero yo se que ella quiere comenzar con la acción ya, pero quiero divertirme y darle placer ya que anteriormente ella se tardaba en empalmarme. No le quito su ropa interior, para hacerla sufrir.

La acuesto sobre la cama quedándome arriba de ella. Bajo dando pequeños besos, al pasar por su pecho le muerdo uno. Sigo bajando hasta llegar a su vientre, hay me detengo un rato y empiezo a dar besos más largos.

Al llegar a sus bragas, meto la cabeza entre sus muslos y la muevo de lado a lado. Se contorsiona debajo de mí y empieza a murmurar algo. Yo sé lo que quiere, la miro y niego, me mira con suplica pero yo no voy a caer.

Quito la ultima prenda que me separa de ella. Y meto mi cabeza en su intimidad, pruebo sus jugos a la par bota más. Sé que está preparada pero yo todavía quiero jugar. El sabor de sus jugos se convirtió en mi sabor favorito. Para buscar más el sabor, con mi lengua juego con su clítoris. Ella gime con cada lengüetazo que doy. Con mi lengua ingreso adentro de su ser. Gime más fuerte.

Me tardo en probar cada centímetro de su intimidad. Cada vez sus gemidos se oyen más fuertes.

"Ya es hora", me digo en mi mente. Subo hasta encontrar sus labios para que ella pruebe su sabor. Gemimos a la misma vez. Me separo y asiento con la cabeza, ella sonríe sabiendo lo que quiero decir.

Me posiciono, con mi falo erecto, listo para la acción. Lo introduzco sintiéndola muy estrecha, más que otras veces. Voy lento sintiéndome a gusto ahí adentro. Envisto de apoco, entrando y saliendo, con todo el miembro.

Se contorsiona queriendo más tacto, mas placer. Empiezo a ir rápido, le beso y nuestros gemidos son detenidos por la boca del otro. Por cada estocada, gime y trata de aumentar el contacto. Yo quiero más contacto también, que la penetración sea profunda.

Me viro y la siento en mi pelvis, sin salirme de su interior. Con mirarla sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Empieza a saltar, dándonos placer. Estamos practicando la posición del vaquero y creo que ella sabía de eso porque me dio en las nalgas. Doy gracias a los dioses por haber hablado con los hijos de Afrodita sobre posiciones.

Lo extraño de todo esto es que no me siento cansado ni nada de eso. Olvido ese detalle y disfruto de la vista. Sus senos saltan con ella, quedo hipnotizado con el vaivén de su pecho. Le doy en las nalgas, que son perfectas y caben perfectamente en mis manos.

Después de minutos en esta posición se me acerca al oído y dice:

"Cambiemos de posición; ya me estoy cansando" ̶ Yo sonrió y asiento.

Sin salir de ella, me siento y la levanto un poco, la envisto más rápido que antes. Nuestros gemidos son como un coro. No sé como las otras cabañas no se han dado cuenta. Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron rápidas. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi estomago, así que le conté.

"Me voy venir" ̶ Le digo y me contesta.

"Yo también, me besas cuando suceda" ̶ Después de unos minutos volvió a hablar. ̶ "Te amo"

"Yo también" ̶ Y la bese.

Sentí como ella se venía conmigo. Fue la sensación más rica que he sentido en mi vida.

Después de tranquilizar nuestras reparaciones y salir de su interior, oí una voz de mujer en mi cabeza.

"Aprovecha mi regalo, hijo de Júpiter, aprovéchalo" ̶ La voz desapareció. Después de desaparecer mi erección volvió y oí un gemido proveniente de Annabeth.

El beso y mi mano se dirige hacia su ano, mi dedo encuentra su abertura, y lo introduzco un poco. Lo hago para que sepa que es lo que quiero, penetrarle el culo. Parece que le dolió, pero asiente como quiera.

La pongo en cuatro, y mi boca se acerca a su trasero; con mis manos separo sus nalgas y veo un agujero. Mi lengua pasa por encima de ese agujero, a la par esta se introduje un poco. Gime un poco mientras yo con mi saliva lubrico el área bien. Introduzco un dedo con cuidado, es estrecho y caliente.

Empiezo a mover el dedo (adentro ̶ afuera) con rapidez, ella parece gemir con cada embestida de mi dedo. Meto otro dedo y sigo con la misma acción, la miro y en sus ojos hay placer, cariño y me pide algo más, ya quiere que la penetre por atrás.

Meto un tercer dedo, y sigo así hasta que un resplandor aparece; ella parece no notarlo. Cuando veo bien por el cuarto noto al lado mío un pote, que según noto tiene una nota que dice:

"Disfruta al cien, hijo de Júpiter, utiliza bien mi bendición" ̶ _Afrodita_.

Sonrió, cojo el pote y pongo bastante en su entrada, mas pongo en mi erecto pene. La acuesto boca arriba, muevo sus piernas hasta su cabeza para poder ver bien. Posiciono mi miembro hasta su entrada trasera. Presiono un poco, pero ella me hace caer y todo mi miembro cae en su ano. Gemimos, el lubricante de Afrodita tuvo que hacer algo.

Empiezo a envestirla lento ya que quiero disfrutarlo. Ella no puede hablar por el placer pero murmura algo que parece que dice "Te amo" o "Que vago". Por razones obvias escojo la primera.

"Yo también te amo" ̶ Le digo respondiéndole.

Sigo en esa tarea del mete ̵ saca. Mientras sigo en eso recuerdo lo que me dijo al principio "eres mío". **Soy de ella** , me digo, y ella lo sabía.

Me entrego totalmente al placer, por esto mis envestidas se vuelven casi salvajes. Con ayuda de viento penetro más fuerte. Siento esas cosquillas en el estomago, será mejor avisarle.

"Me vengo" ̶ Le dije con dificultad.

"Igual, hazlo adentro de miiiii" ̶ Su orgasmo llego, el mío tardo unos segundos en llegar. Mi gemido fue baasstannte fuerte.

Al tranquilizar mi respiración, me acuesto en la cama. Ella se está preparando para irse.

"Quédate, no me importa que nos encuentren, solo quédate" ̶ Le digo, ella asiente sonriente. Se quita el pantalón que ya se había puesto. Se acuesta a mi lado, su almohada es mi pecho y yo sonriente le doy un beso.

Miro de soslayo a la ventana y me pareció ver unos ojos calidoscopios con tristeza y traición de un novio y una amiga.

Oh no.

Piper

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el Olimpo**

Afrodita estaba mirando su trabajo, se sentía mal al romper el corazón de su hija. Pero tenía que hacerlo, Atenea y Poseidón se pasaban discutiendo día y noche, eso si no al frente de sus hijos. Por otro lado, Zeus se pasaba criticando que Piper era débil para su hijo, hasta prefería a la hija predilecta de Atenea. Atenea no se quejaba ya que es un hijo de su padre. Poseidón me veía y pedía que separara a su hijo de la hija de Atenea, eso sí amablemente. No como Atenea que me gritaba.

Decidí separar mis OTP favoritas para calmar a esos dos dioses del drama. El único que sabe el plan es Poseidón, por ser parte del mismo.

Ya separe a Jason de Piper solo falta que Piper le diga a Percy.

Jason no se merece a Piper, se enamoro sin mi ayuda de Annabeth.

Y Annabeth nunca se va a merecer ser novia de Percy, se atrajo automáticamente de Jason diciendo que él es el remplazo de Percy, no fue hasta que con un poquito de mi ayuda ella de enamoro de Jason.

Solo falta la segunda parte del plan:

Unir a Piper y Percy.

Pero en esto necesito más ayuda…

 _ **Esta historia continuara, si ustedes quieren.**_

* * *

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí, felicidades no la encontraron aburrida.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y todo eso. Una cosa más, si ustedes quieren una segunda parte de este One-Shot, tendrán que comentar "Yo quiero continuación"**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima.**

 _ **Vete al tártaro Ron Wesley,**_

 _ **Potter421**_


End file.
